Would I Trick You?
by Ladurai
Summary: Jack Frost is just an ordinary guard at Arendelle castle, but what will happen when Queen Elsa sneaks out one night to have some adventure in her life? Cover image by MitsuoParker on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Although I would love to, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

**Chapter 1**

Elsa stared out the window, looking over Arendelle. It had been three years since The Great Thaw, and she had been the Queen ever since. Sighing, she turned around and walked into her office, and started working on the piles of documents on her desk.

After working for a few hours, Anna burst into the room, skipping and humming to herself.

"Elsa! Come on, get up, you've been working all day!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Anna, but I can't. I have important things to do, and I can't be distracted right now." Elsa explained, sighing. It was true, she had a lot of work piling up on her desk.

"Oh. Ok." Anna replied, looking crestfallen. She expected this answer though, for Elsa had been very busy since she became the Queen.

"You should go see Kristoff, he'll likely be able to spend time with you" Elsa said. She was right; Anna should go to him. They had recently gotten married, and were both living in the castle together (Sven was kept in a custom made stable). Anna skipped off, leaving Elsa alone to keep working.

Elsa sat back. Now that Anna and Kristoff were married, her advisors were always bothering her about marrying someone. She kept denying all of their offers for possible suitors, but eventually she would have to get married to someone, hopefully royal, to create a bond between the two different countries. She sighed. Sometimes, she envied Anna and Kristoff's relationship. She wished she could marry whomever she liked, and not get forced into a marriage.

Elsa turned around and looked out the window, watching kids play outside. Eventually, she nodded off, and peacefully slept there for a while.

"Jack! That's no fair, you weren't supposed to do that!" cried Ellie, Jack's younger sister. Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" he replied, a smirk playing on his face. He had missed playing with Ellie, for he was very busy with his new job at the castle. He was one of the guards, and it consumed most of his time, leaving him with little spare time during the day.

Ellie was quite a few years younger than Jack, who was 22. She had long brown hair, and light brown eyes, which was the complete opposite of Jack. Jack had snow white hair, startling ice blue eyes, and very pale skin. He usually wore a white shirt and a brown vest, with a short brown cape. He wore tight brown pants, and light brown boots. It's a genetic mutation, was what he would say to people who asked where it came from, since his parents didn't have any of those traits.

He and Ellie continued playing for a while, when he suddenly realized he was going to be late for work. He put on his uniform, and rushed out to the castle.

Once he got there, he went to his position. He was with his friend, Bunnymund, who he called Bunny for short. Jack and Bunny had been friends since they were children, and were very close.

"Hey Bunny, what's up?" Jack asked, still out of breath from running. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"You know Jack, you're not going to keep this job for much longer if you keep showing up late." Bunny said, slightly shaking his head.

"Almost late." Jack corrected. "Anyways, I do have my charms." Jack said with a smirk. Bunny just rolled his eyes again and stopped talking.

After a while, Jack got bored and started wandering around the halls. There was nothing very interesting, just a few paintings here and there. He stopped at the paintings of the old king and queen. Next to it, was the new queen, Elsa. He looked at the painting closer. He hadn't seen her before in person, but she looked quite beautiful in the painting. He kept walking along, not thinking much about it.

A few hours later, his shift ended. He walked out of the castle, and headed home. He walked through the market, which was quite busy at the time, since it was summer and all the good foods were being made. He slowed to browse at the food, and kept heading home. He finally arrived at his humble abode, and stopped for a second to look at it. It was a small house, and quite normal. It fit three people, his mother, sister, and himself.

Walking inside, Jack could immediately smell something cooking. It was about time for dinner, and he was getting hungry. He sat down at the dinner table, for dinner was just finished cooking. His mother and sister sat down too, and they began eating.

"So, how was work today, Jack?" His mother asked.

"Great. What's more fun than looking at a wall all day?" He responded sarcastically.

"You'll learn to love it" his mother replied, optimistic. Jack highly doubted that, but nodded anyways. He later went to bed, thinking about what his life could've been like if he were royal.

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so don't judge it too harshly. I know this chapter was kind of boring, since nothing really happened, but I assure you it will get better. A follow, favourite, or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa walked out of her study, after doing a bunch of paperwork. As she walked out, she nodded at the two guards outside of the doors. Although she didn't know many of her guards, she knew those two quite well, for they usually were stood outside of her study.

Elsa continued walking, and eventually got to the front doors. The guards opened the doors for her, and she passed through, going outside. She wanted to take a break for a bit, and to get some fresh air. Breathing in the air, she sighed. She hadn't been outside for a few days now, since work was getting really busy.

She walked through the streets of Arendelle, waving to some of the people who would look at her and sometimes point, or talk to whoever was next to them about her being out. She walked through the market, and looked at a stall selling handmade childrens toys. Around her were a few kids playing around. She watched them for a bit, and decided to buy one of the toys. She then handed it to the children. They looked up at her and thanked her, then ran off to play with their new toy. She smiled, and kept walking along.

She bumped into Anna, who was out with Kristoff. They talked about how nice it was outside, and Anna talked on for a few minutes. They soon parted, and Elsa watched as Anna laughed at something that Kristoff had said, while walking away. Elsa started heading towards the castle, for she had been out for quite a while now, and had to start working again.

As she wandered home, she thought about what her future husband would be like. Although she would most likely not get much of a say in whom she marries, it was fun thinking about it. Possibly a prince, but not a king. Maybe brown hair, and light brown eyes. A little taller than her, but not tall enough that he was towering over her, and had to look down to see her. Someone who had a nice smile, that showed teeth. A sense of humor similar to hers, and a generally nice personality. Someone who treats her well, and as an equal.

She then arrived at the castle, and went inside. She headed up to her office, and did some work, until she got too bored and distracted to do any more work. She left her office, and went to the library. Whenever she wanted to get away from people, she would go to the library. Ever since she could read, she's been a bookworm, reading almost any book. Picking up one of her old favourites, Elsa sat down and started reading.

**Jack's POV**

Jack sat against a wall, bouncing a ball against the opposite wall, and catching it. He did this over and over, sitting with a bored expression on his face. He was on duty again, but nothing ever happened. It was better than working in some smelly old place, like a herb store or on a fishing boat. He shivered at the thought of being stuck on a boat the whole day in the boiling heat, watching a stick to see if it would move all day, and with an old man complaining and yelling at him to move his ass and help with boat work, or to catch more fish. At least he was getting fairly well paid to stand and look at a wall all day, with little or no human interaction.

Jack's mind started to wander, and he ended up thinking about his family. His father had died when he was around 10, but he didn't miss him much anymore. Jack now took care of his mother and sister, making sure they were safe. His mother made clothes, and would sell them at the market from time to time, making enough money for Jack and her to keep them fed, and with a roof over their heads. Ellie was very talkative, and was always talking to Jack about something that happened at school, or something she saw. She would always want to play games, and Jack usually agreed with her, and they played a lot when Jack was back from work.

Sometimes, Jack felt as though he needed someone else in his life though. His mother was always pestering him about getting a girlfriend, since Jack was getting old. He didn't usually think about it much though, and always said that when the right time came, he would know. Although he said that, he often wondered about what she would look like. Blonde hair, maybe even close to white, to match with him. Blue eyes, and a bit shorter than him. Someone he could work together well with, like a partner in crime. He was always playing little tricks on his sister, or some of his friends. He pulled out his notebook, which he always kept with him in one of his jacket pockets. He started to sketch a girl, filling in the features he would guess she would have.

Finally, his shift ended, and he went home. He ate dinner, then later headed outside. It was getting dark, but Jack still went out, and walked around for a bit, looking at everyone. He sat down on a bench near his house, and relaxed for a bit, putting his arms behind his head, and closing his eyes.

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa woke up, with a book on her stomach, laying down on a couch. She looked around her. She had fallen asleep in the library, and now it was quite late out and dark. She got up, and left the library, returning her book to its original place. When she went out into the hallways, she realized there weren't many people around, just a few guards. She had fallen asleep for quite a while then, and nobody had found her.

She rushed to her bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Everyone in the castle must be asleep then, she thought. Looking out the window again, Elsa felt a sense of longing. Maybe if she could sneak out, she could pretend to be normal for a night, and not have to worry about all of the work she had to do. A night off, she decided. She got changed into regular clothes and pulled her hair loose, so she would blend in with the people that were out, and not get recognized and treated differently. Maybe she could even meet someone.

Elsa managed to sneak out of the castle, with none of the guards catching her, and asking what she was doing, wearing those clothes. Leaving the castle, Elsa walked around town, watching other people. Nobody seemed to recognize her, or give her a second glance. She walked around, liking the sense of freedom from her responsibilities, even if it were only for a short while.

After walking through the almost empty market, she saw a bench, with a man sitting on it. He had his arms behind his head, and it appeared as though he were sleeping. She walked closer to him, intrigued, although she didn't know why.

He was quite handsome, she noticed as she got closer to him. White hair, wearing a brown vest and cape. As she was inspecting his face, he opened one eye. Elsa jumped back a bit, startled. The man smirked, and sat forwards. He had shocking blue eyes, and Elsa couldn't help but to stare into them.

"Hello." He said, looking at her. "I'm Jack Frost, and you are…?"

**Authors note: Alright, here's chapter 2! I don't think I'm going to be updating too often though, maybe twice a week. Anyways, I hope you like this update. A follow, favourite, or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV**

Jack slowly awoke from his sleep, but didn't open his eyes. He could feel someone looking at him, and he slightly opened one of his eyes. It was a girl, and she was looking at him. Thankfully, she didn't see him open his eye, and he quickly closed it as she started looking at his face. She was quite beautiful, he thought. She looked about his age, with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He opened his eye again, only to find her looking right at him. She jumped back a bit, surprised. Now that he got a good look at her, she indeed was beautiful. He sat up, and introduced himself.

"Hello." He said, slightly smirking. "I'm Jack Frost, and you are…?" He trailed off, waiting for her to answer.

She looked at him for a second, then answered.

"I'm… Els.. Elizabeth" She stuttered, a slight blush rising up her neck.

"Well Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you. What brings you here so late?" He asked, still looking at her with a smirk.

"Oh.. Well.. Um… I'm just out for a walk, I like the night air." She replied, regaining her composure. Jack stood up, and Elizabeth stepped back a little, since he got closer to her as he stood.

"I guess we have something in common. May I join you?" Jack asked.

"Alright, I assume you may." Elizabeth replied, not quite looking him in the eyes. They both then walked away from the bench, and further into the town.

They both walked in an awkward silence, and Jack almost told jokes to break the silence, but always forgot what he was going to say whenever he looked at her. It was as though time slowed whenever his eyes found her, and he got lost in his thoughts until she would usually look up and he would quickly look away, embarrassed.

After a few minutes, Jack spoke to her. "So. You come out here often?" He asked, awkwardly.

She softly smiled, and responded, "Yes, but not usually at night time."

Jack got a little confused at this. If she had been out before, why hadn't he seen her around before? Surely he would recognize her, especially since the town was quite small. He brushed off the thought though, and continued making small talk.

"Do you work anywhere?" "Yes." She responded, not giving any details, but he decided not to pester her about the subject, because it didn't seem as though she would give any more information on it. "Do you?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do. I work as a guard at the castle." He responded, looking at her.

"Oh." She said back, looking a bit nervous, and not meeting his eyes.

They continued talking for a while, and Elizabeth started warming up to him, talking more freely. She was beautiful, in fact. Jack started feeling something strange, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was, but something about it made him happy. He loved her soft laugh, and made an extra effort to make her smile or laugh by telling jokes. They talked and walked around town for hours, and it was only when Elizabeth looked up at the sky she started panicking. It was getting to be quite early in the morning, and she was getting stressed.

"Hey hey, relax, it's alright." Jack said, comforting her. She still looked panicked, but calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, but I really must be going now. I have important things to do, and people will start wondering where I am soon." She looked a little guilty for leaving him like this, but she really needed to leave.

"Alright. I'll see you again soon?" Jack asked, looking hopeful.

Elizabeth just smiled at him, and headed off away from him.

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa entered the castle silently, and made her way to her bedroom unnoticed. She lay down on her bed. She still had a few hours to sleep until she was supposed to get up. Elsa began replaying the events of the night in her head. She had to admit, Jack Frost was attractive. She had an amazing time, being out and free to do whatever she wanted. It made her long for more times like those, but they won't be able to happen. She assured herself before that it was just a one time thing, right? But that boy, Jack, she felt like there was a connection between them. She couldn't possibly be falling in love with him? That's impossible. Elsa's heart started to race, and she got very nervous. A relationship between a queen and a commoner is impossible; it's not supposed to happen. But she just couldn't shake the feelings that she felt. Her advisers would never approve of a relationship like that, and would force her to marry some duke or prince. Also, he worked in the castle? How had she never seen him around before? He must be new, she concluded.

Elsa sighed. There were too many thoughts in her head, and the only thing she could really focus on was sleep. Now that she thought about it, she was really tired, from that long walk around town. Elsa went to sleep for a few hours, with a certain white haired boy in her mind.

"Queen Elsa? It's quite late, you should probably be getting up soon." Elsa heard one of her maids say this through her bedroom door, and she bolted up and quickly got out of bed and got changed out of her night clothes. She looked at the clock, to see that it was about 10:00 am. She rushed out of her room, and went to her office to start working. She usually got up at around 7:00 am, for she had to do her queenly duties all the time and had to always work. After working for a bit, she realized she had to attend a council meeting in a few minutes. Rushing to the council room, she sat down, flustered. Last nights events had really gotten to her, she thought, for it was mostly all she could think about while working. Jack Frost, huh? She didn't think she had ever seen him before, on the streets or even in the castle.

The council members started filling into the room, and the meeting started. It was quite boring, really. They always were, for they were usually just discussing what to send to where, or who to make allies with.

"Queen Elsa, we think it's time for you to get married, and there have been a lot of proposals from other countries. It will benefit us tremendously, and will connect us to a lot of other countries." One of her advisers blatantly stated, once everyone became silent. Elsa sat there in shock, not moving or saying anything for a few seconds. Marriage!? Why couldn't she get married whenever and to whomever she wanted to?

"I'm sorry, but I will not marry a man I have never met, and don't love. I will make the decision myself, and in my own time." Elsa clearly stated.

"But-" the adviser started to protest, but Elsa cut him off.

"No buts. I will make the decision, and you will not have a say in it." Elsa said, making it clear that this topic of conversation was over. Everyone exchanged nervous glances with each other, some not approving of her decision. The meeting continued on though, and they discussed about more boring things that Elsa really couldn't care less about.

The meeting went on for a few hours, and Elsa was glad when it finished. She went back to her office, sat down, and just relaxed for a bit. She started working again, and saw a letter from the Southern Isles. Disgusted, she opened it. They were asking to be trade partners again, and were apologizing for Prince Hans' actions, yet again. She crumpled up the letter, and tossed it in the trash. She had gotten numerous letters from them in the past 3 years, all of which she had never responded to. After working on more documents for a few hours, she stood up, and went for a walk around the castle.

As she wandered around, she couldn't help but look at all of the guards she passed, to see if any of them were Jack. She didn't see him, and she wasn't sure if she was sad or happy about it. Seeing that it was about time for dinner, she went to the dining hall to eat. When she got there, Anna and Kristoff were already seated, and were waiting for Elsa to arrive. Once Elsa sat down, the waiters brought them their food, and they started eating.

After eating and talking about trivial things with Anna and Kristoff, Elsa excused herself, and left to the library. There she read for a while, letting herself get lost in the book she was reading. She made sure not to fall asleep again, and once she got tired, she headed into her room.

Once she was in her bedroom, she gazed out of the window. Should she go out again and possibly see Jack again? He sure had some strange effect on her. After thinking about it for a bit, Elsa decided against it. She couldn't do this, for she was the queen and was expected to do everything perfectly. Sighing, she got ready for bed, and fell asleep soon after.

**Authors note: Alright, there's chapter 3! Let me know what you guys think so far, and what I could do to improve this story. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! A follow favourite or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

Jack lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the morning now, and he was thinking about what happened last night, and about that girl; Elizabeth. He started overthinking, and began to think that he would never see her again, and that she didn't really like him. He shook the thought out of his head, and headed downstairs. He silently ate his breakfast, the nights events still in the back of his mind, causing him not to be too focused. He stood up, said goodbye to his mother, and headed to work.

As he entered the castle and was walking to his post, he passed a dark hallway. He had never seen anyone enter there, or even be there, so he assumed that it was just an entrance to a closet or something. This time, though, he saw two guards standing there, huddled over and whispering to each other. He had never seen those guards before, but it wasn't unusual, for there were probably many staff who hadn't seen Jack before. Not thinking much of it, Jack kept on walking to the area he was keeping watch at.

Jack moved slowly to his post, often distracting himself with trivial things that he would usually just ignore as was walking, like picking up towels on the ground to move them aside, or straightening paintings which didn't need straightening. As he was polishing a copper bust with his sleeve, he heard some ruckus coming around the corner. Pulling his jacket down over his shirt cuff, he slowly headed towards the noise, and stuck his head around the corner, curious. There, he saw one of the guards he had seen earlier pushing another guard against the wall, and slamming his head against the wall. Quickly, Jack went over to the man, and pushed him off the other guard.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled, putting himself between him and the guard, who was now slumped against the wall, sitting and watching with large eyes.

The man glared at Jack. "He's an idiot. The kid should learn when to get out of the way, or else that won't be the last thing I do to him." The man spat, leaving briskly. 'Man, if looks could kill, then, well…' Jack thought, startled by what just happened. He then remembered the other guard, and turned around to see him.

When Jack saw his face, he was shocked. This guard was just a boy, why was he a guard at the castle? Pushing that out of his mind, he asked

"Hey, are you alright? I've no idea why that man would do that, I just saw him today." Jack said, also questioning himself, since he had no idea what the boy could've done to deserve that. He helped him up, and noticed that the boy rubbed the back of his head, where it slammed against the stone wall.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm fine, other than a bruise on my head, but that'll heal fine." The boy replied, then stuck his hand out.

"I'm Peter, by the way. And you?" Jack shook his hand, while telling Peter his name.

"Ah, well it was nice meeting you Peter. Sorry, but I must be heading off to my post now, I'm a bit late. I guess I'll see you around sometime?" Jack said while walking off, waving goodbye over his shoulder.

After spending eight exciting hours of staring at a wall or looking at passing maids carrying sheets and clothes which Jack could only assume were for the royals, Jack's shift finally ended. As he headed to the doors so he could leave, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him into a dark hallway. The mysterious person clamped their hand over Jack's mouth so he couldn't speak or make much noise, and mumbled some things to what Jack guessed was another person. Jack started to panic. What had he done? What are they going to do to him, kill him? His eyes opened wider in fear, and he started to struggle more against the person's grip, but to no avail. The man holding him whacked him on his head, and told him to shut up. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only a few seconds, Jack was thrown to the floor, with a boot pressed up against his chest preventing him from getting up. It was too dark to see the man's face, unfortunately.

"That'll teach you for messing with us." The man snarled at him. Suddenly, something cold and hard hit his head, and he could feel himself passing out.

"Serves him right." He heard, and he recognized the voice as the man who he had pushed off of that boy earlier, Peter, was his name. If telling someone to back off would make him and his accomplice do this to him, what would happen to someone who really made them mad?

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been having severe writers block these past few weeks, so I would really appreciate suggestions on what to happen next, and feedback on what to do better. A follow favourite or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


End file.
